


Talia al Guhl: or, The Modern Prometheus

by StarCityRebels



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst, Bat Family, Betaed, Bondage, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Frankenstein - Freeform, Identity Issues, Insanity, Jason Todd - Freeform, Lazarus Pit, Mind Control, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Restraints, Resurrected Jason Todd, Sub Jason, Temporary Amnesia, Weapons Kink, Woman on Top, frankenstein retelling, we are the monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCityRebels/pseuds/StarCityRebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia is the villain in my messed up parable of Doctor Frankenstein and her creation Jason Todd. Trigger warning for DubCon (due to temporary insanity).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talia al Guhl: or, The Modern Prometheus

He wakes up on fire.

Every single cell in his body is burning and when he looks down he sees the only light in the room is his skin. He is the fire but he is not in flames.

He screams green lightning from his mouth. Energy is pulsing through his body. It makes the candles burst to light around the walls. He sees he is in the cave.

The Bat Cave?

He hears her voice, quiet. Are those words? And this is not The Bat Cave, because there's a green pit exhaling steam beside him.

He can't stop blinking. He can't stop twitching. His entire body won’t stop twitching and he is bound to a slab. Her cold hand touches his shoulder.

"He's alive!" she exclaims.

**He is alive. She is Talia.**

"You were murdered by the clown,” she tells him. "Such a waste. The Detective did nothing about it so I recovered your body and brought it to my father's Lazarus Pit. Now, you are reborn and you are mine."

He tries to speak but he can only groan. He is a monster. But even with his twitching eyes he can still see his arms. They are the same as they ever were-- strong, whole. They are not stitched together. They are not green. They are his own.

He sees his legs. They are his. His feet. And as the pain in his body burns out of him but the twitching continues, he sees his cock between his legs. It is whole. It is his own. It is painfully hard.

She is moving around his slab. Making sure he is still tied down. Inspecting him with her hands of ice.

"When you are able to speak again you can thank me. For now we wait until you stabilize from the effects of the pit. But you can stop struggling-- the pain is over now and the whole world is ahead of you."

She doesn't know that he can't stop twitching.

She doesn't know what this feels like.

He is pleading with her but he can only control his eyes. His muscles are straining. His cock is straining. With his eyes he pleads to her. "What is this feeling? What am I? You made me. Are you my God?"

But there are no words in his mouth. She cannot understand him.

She is touching his chest and legs. As he cools, her hands warm like she is pulling the heat out of him. She rubs his muscles and they stop twitching. Except his cock. She is smiling.

He feels her on his skin now, smooth and firm. Alive like he is but not alike because she is in control of the room, of her body and of his.

She leans her face to his cheek and asks "Do you want help?"

He thinks that he moves. He thinks he nods to say, "What am I? Make me feel human," but there are still no words in his mouth. Her tongue is in his mouth running across his tongue. He can taste her and it means that he can taste once more! She tastes like wine, he thinks he remembers.

She makes her tongue hard. She penetrates his mouth. She makes her tongue soft. She licks his lips. How can she do that with her tongue when all his muscles can do is twitch?

She brings her leg up to straddle his body on the slab, so she can look him in the eyes and face to face. She brings her leg up to straddle his body on the slab so she can straddle him.

"I have given you life. So what is it you want now, my boy?" she waits. "Perhaps your mouth still can’t speak, but your body speaks. So, tell me what you want." She reaches behind her back. She moves her hand over his cock.

He nods.

**He nods!**   
**And she hears him.**

"You know, I've never used the pit on someone so young and beautiful. I should have expected... Well maybe I did suspect..." And in an instant the robe he didn't know she was wearing drops off of her body. She is naked. She is golden. She is flesh, weight, and she is sitting on his waist while she reaches behind to stroke his cock. Has anyone ever felt like this? Had it only been his own hand? But now his own hand is her own hand. She is stroking his cock and his cock is wet.

She slides down his body, her legs wrapping around him like a snake. Her mouth is on him. Her eyes are on his. He is in her mouth and she is sucking. Her hands are pushing. On his hips. His thighs. His pubic bone. Had he even known he could have this? Could he have ever felt this before?

She rubs her lips across the head of his cock. He is dripping, like when he was just a boy and first started waking up hard. But never as hard as this. Is he still only a boy? That feels like another life.

She sucks down again. Her right hand wrapped around the base of his cock, like a smooth vise.

He hears moaning. Is that his voice?

She is lifting him. Grabbing his ass. Spreading his cheeks and then she is back on his cock with her hands. His balls. Her mouth.

He tries to reach down to her. He can't. But he could. Because his muscles are coming back to him. But he can't because he is tied down. Only his cock is free.

He is tied down and he is coming. In her mouth. On her face. Down her neck. Between her breasts. On himself.

She is smiling, bright, alive, pleased.

Like his cock.  
Which is still hard.

How?

If he knows one thing it’s that this is not how that works.

His muscles are still. But his breathing is still hard and he is still hard. She is still inspecting him.

"Well, let's see how that goes." She climbs off the table. "I'm not going to untie you yet. Clearly you are still under the effect of the Lazarus Pit and I can't have you hurting yourself."

She walks around the cave. He can really see it now. The candles in the crevasses of the cavern walls. The pit, so green, obscenely smoking. Her golden body. Her hips are round, her breasts, her ass have weight and fullness as she moves around the room touching things he can see but cannot name. Her hair is long and dark. She is wearing a large amulet around her neck. And another hangs between her bare breasts. And another around her waist like a belt. And a golden pin is in her hair.

She is writing in a book. She is glancing back at him and writing more.

**Talia!**

"Talia" he croaks. His first word.

She rushes to him. He can see traces of his come still on her neck and her breasts. "My boy! It’s good to hear your voice at last. Do you still want help?"

"Yes," he says. He wants help because he doesn't understand how he is here. He wants help because he is still so hard.

His cock strains against him. As he strains against himself.

She kisses him again. He tastes himself? He tastes like the sea. She licks his eyelids. She licks his neck. She cards her fingers through his pubic hair and then she tugs on his balls. Not on his cock. He wants to cry. He just wants to come again. And again.

"Hold still," she teases as she saunters away. He holds still except his cock. He is sure it is twitching against his stomach. The only part of him that's not tied down. The only part that's free.

He tries to control his breathing. But he was never good at that before he died. He isn't good at it now either.

She returns. Still nude except her amulets. Still stunning. She holds a golden bottle in her hand. She holds a dagger in her other hand; its curved blade is sheathed. She is going to free him?

"This will be yours when you are ready," she tells him.

She is not going to free him. He is leaking again.

"But you are clearly not ready even if you can finally speak. So I'm going to help you." She pets him. She pets his chest down to his cock. She loops her golden belt around the dagger.

She climbs him again. She rubs his cock between her legs and she drops and he is inside her. She is the hottest. The wettest. She is grinding on him. She rakes his chest with her nails. She sighs. She moves up and down on top of him. He can see his cock fucking her. Had they ever done that before? He wants to see it more closely. He can't move. He is tied down. She is strong and soft and she is pushing on him.

She bites his nipple. He moans again but it makes a sound he's heard before. She fucks herself on his cock. Touches his balls. She rubs herself. She clenches around him and her rhythm changes.

"You like this? In time you will get bigger and stronger and more like my Detective," she pants over him. And with that she pulls up and swirls her hips. She sinks down. She is trembling. She is squeezing him from the inside.

"Jason!" she shouts.

**His name!**

She puts her finger inside of her, next to his cock. Feeling where they meet. Stroking them both.

"Oh my god!" he says.

He says!

She grinds a few more times as she pulls off of him. Why is she pulling off of him? She came but he hasn’t.

"I must say, for our first time coupling together you are doing splendidly. And you're going to get even better at this." She smiles.

But what had he done? Anything? He was good at lying there. Twitching. And he is still twitching.

"I need you,” he says.

"I can see that. Impressive. Let me help you again." She opens the golden bottle that she'd placed beside him on the slab. She pours it on her hand. Around his cock. And down across his balls. Down between his cheeks.

"Since this worked before..." she says. And then she is sucking on his cock. She is pulling open his behind. She is grabbing. Squeezing. And she puts her thumb against his hole. His hole? This is a thing? She pushes. "Oh, god," he moans.

She licks. She teases. She spreads him and moves her thumb inside. He feels it. He feels everything. Her smooth hair against his lap. Her mouth on his cock. Her thumb in his ass. Her fingers across his ass. Squeezing. Hard. Her mouth pulls off his cock with a smack.

"Now you’re getting me hot again, Jason. Maybe you aren’t the only one who needs to come twice today, on your birthday. Here. You can help me."

She climbs higher up him. Her legs on either side of his face. She spreads herself open before his eyes. Her hair down there is already damp. And she has the taste of his cock inside of her. He rubs her with his nose. She smells like him. With his tongue. She tastes like him. Like the sea.

He licks her and she sits on his face. Her hand reaching behind herself, stretching to reach his cock. The angle is wrong with her sitting up so high. It's a tease. It's not the same. But he doesn't want her to move. Because his mouth is full of her and tasting her and he wants more of it.

She moans softly. "You are so good. But I'm afraid I can't reach you very well from here. I'm going to turn around now..." and she does. Now all he can see is her ass. All he can smell and taste is her pussy.

And all he can feel? Her hand around his cock. Her other hand beneath him. Her thumb in his ass. And then it's gone. And then he feels two fingers. Feels them move inside him. They move like she is indexing. Looking for something. And when she finds it he exclaims, "Talia!"

"Looks like I found your prostate," she says. Loudly. So he can hear her even with her legs wrapped around his head. Prostate. He knows that word from somewhere. But all he can feel is this throbbing inside him. This pressure. And he is leaking again but now he knows why. He knows where the thin come he's been emitting comes from and he feels she is pushing inside him for more.

"Your youth. Your inexperience. It's actually a lot of fun,” she says. Loud. So he can hear her over the swell of her ass. Over the wet sounds of his tongue inside of her.

"The Detective used to say you had a dirty mouth, you cursed too much, but I know you have a gifted mouth. Now, I'm going to need you to rub my clitoris." He licks it. He sucks it. She tugs on his cock and fucks his ass and she says "Very good, Jason."

She sucks on his cock again and it's all too much. He can't focus on her clit while she is sucking on him. He can't come fast enough. He can't complete the mission.

"A fast learner. That's an important characteristic. Important for me and for my father's cause." she tells him.

The League of Assassins? He feels shame. He knows now why he is back. He’s not back for his own sake. He’s not back for Bruce’s sake either.

He stops moving. And his cock starts to soften. Just the smallest, littlest bit. But she notices.

"Jason, is it something I said?" Now, she is stroking him. Hard. "I'm going to get you off again. And then I'm going to cut you free from this altar. Now be good and finish me off while I make you come so hard you will never ever forget,” she says, laughing.

He can focus. He can do this. He licks her. It would be easier with his hands free but he can still suck on her clit while he rubs his face against her.

She is sucking him again. Fucking him again. In that spot with her fingers. He is hard again.

"Your stamina is incredible. I don't know if I should credit your youth or the power of the pit," she tells him while stroking his cock. "But my hand is tiring. So let's see how you take this."

He can't see anything past her ass. But he can feel. Her fingers come out of his hole. And something is pressing against his rim. Something is entering him again. Cold as metal and smooth as nothing in nature. As slick as the oil from the golden bottle. It feels bigger than her fingers. Harder than her hands. She rocks it up. As he feels its weight inside him he knows. It's the hilt of the dagger. Inside him. She pushes again. She hooks the knob of the dagger inside of him around the place that she found, the place inside him that feels like nothing he could have imagined. He thrusts his hips. She knocks that hard place inside him with the smooth metal hilt again.

Her moans are louder than before and she pulls her hand off of his cock and starts rubbing her clit in earnest while fucking him with the dagger's hilt. She is coming on his face. Around his lips. On his tongue.

When she is done she lifts herself up on all fours, off of his face and he can see it. The dagger is between his legs. The sheathed blade is beneath his balls. The weapon sticks out of him like a monstrous tail while the smooth handle rubs inside of him.

She turns to tell him something and as she does the dagger moves harder within him.

He is coming. He is shooting. On nothing. In the air. From her weapon in his ass. It feels like nothing ever has before. It feels like falling in on himself. While squirting out of himself with a force so hard he feels come land on his neck.

His penis bobs helplessly for another moment. Then it softens and falls down to his body.

His body which is alive. **Which is human.**

She pulls the dagger out of him and he yelps. She climbs off of the slab and kisses him while using the dagger to cut his arms free.

And the first thing he does with his free hands is hold her. He holds her against his face and feels her breasts against him. He feels oil leak out of his ass. He feels sore. But he feels sore like a person feels sore.

"You feel better now,” she tells him but his legs are still tied down.

"Talia, cut me free. I'm not going to hurt you. I've got control of my muscles. I just need to stand up. Walk around or do something like that," he tells her and smiles the best smile he can make.

A smile he stole from Dick Grayson in some other lifetime.

He can talk like a person again. She smiles and cuts his legs free.

"Follow me," she says. "We have so much to do to get you ready for the mission to come. You can have your blade now." She hands it to him, still oiled and wet and hot from their bodies.

He follows her, naked, up the stone stairs of the cavern and into the gigantic red silk tent that conceals the mouth of the cave. He can hear the soft call of owls outside of her tent. He can hear the rustle of the wind through rushes. He can sense the sun setting outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything this dark or potentially problematic before. If you think I should tag it differently or construct my warning differently please let me know. 
> 
> This is AU-ish so I don't picture Jason as being quite as young as the timeline would describe. I tagged underage as a precaution to people who might be triggered but to me he's maybe 17 here.
> 
> Thanks for joining me this Halloween. The name of Shelly's Frankenstein story is actually "Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus". I had that story in the front of my mind when I wrote this.


End file.
